lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Juuban Municipal Academy
Juuban Municipal Academy is located in the Minato-ku district of Tokyo. The school was originally separated into three schools that served the purpose for specific grades back in the early 2000s but it'd been rebuilt into a large school for all grade levels. Kohaku Koizumi is the Headmaster over the school after the previous one stepped down. As his Vice Headmaster, he hired a woman named Francis Martz who unlike Kohaku doesn't troll the students for her own self amusement but equally both of them care about the safety and well being of those that attend Juuban. Juuban Academy History For many years, all the Juuban schools were originally three, now have been combined into one big academy, thus creating Juuban Municipal Academy for grades Pre-K thru Twelfth. This is not a live-on campus school. The school is large and extravagant, having even its own chapel and run primarily by the student body. The school may not be thrown into a constant chaotic uproar with bizarre yet fun festivals like it was five years ago thanks to the former student body president Milly Ashford, but the students at Juuban still enjoy themselves and work hard to keep their grades up. Kohaku and Francis both have unique abilities of their own and do not tolerate trouble making on the campus grounds. As such, the strange occurrences that happen often at Tsukuba do not happen at Juuban. Situations that arise that would put the lives of innocent students and faculty in danger are immediately handled either by the headmasters or students who work for the headmasters that are aware of their abilities. They patrol the campus to ensure everyone's safety. Other than that, the school provides excellent academic teachings to ensure a students learning capabilities. Campus Map Main Office The main office building of Juuban Municipal Academy is located at the front of the school with the cafeteria on the right and the infirmary on the left. Headmaster Kohaku Koizumi and Vice Headmistress Francis 'Frannie' Martz are the two that run the school and retain order to the best of their abilities. Infirmary Located on the left hand side of the main office building is the infirmary that is currently looking to hire a head nurse and/or doctor and an assistant nurse and/or doctor. Normally students are accompanied by a faculty member in the events they are injured. Occasionally volunteers from the Jurojin Hospital will come in and put in some hours to help out. Cafeteria The cafeteria of the school is located next to the Main Office on the right hand side. Students must have their IDs present with them for if you do not, you will have to pay for your lunch with cash, debit or credit. Checks are not accepted unless stated otherwise. Breakfast is served from 7:30AM-8:00AM. Lunchtime varies between classes throughout the day. Library The library is located on the left side next to the cafeteria that is by the main office and the infirmary on the opposite side of that building. Juuban's library provides a large collection of sources, resources, and services, for every student's needs. The building itself has three levels and has collection of books, computers for personal or school use, as well as materials such as cassette tapes, CDs and DVDs for entertainment purposes. Classrooms Juuban is only half as large as Tsukuba Academy and it is bigger than the T-A campus by the size of the land in which is was built upon. But just like T-A, the buildings for all the classrooms around campus are formed into one big circle with the exceptions of the cafeteria, infirmary and main office buildings. Clubs Extracurricular Activities are held after school in classrooms borrowed by the students and allowed by a member of the faculty (usually a teacher, headmaster or vice headmistress) and are ran on certain days of the week around certain times. Juuban Academy Gallery Juubanacademy.png|Front of Juuban Municipal Academy Known Juuban Students aoiavi001.png|Aoi Miyazaki jasminemaleavi.png|Jacob Tsukishino usegiavi001.png|Usegi Tsukishino aichiavi.png|Aichi Sendou jessicaavi.png|Jessica Case minatoavi001.jpg|Minato Asano Also See *Juuban Academy Clubs *List of Juuban Academy Faculty *List of Juuban Academy Students *Juuban Academy Standard Uniforms *Juuban Municipal Academy Course List